Rebirth of Chaos
by Eridan Diamandis Ampora
Summary: The Mane 6 are asked by Celestia to care for a baby Discord, who has been transformed into a baby. They must raise him to be good, or he will be executed, Can they do it?


"Discord?"

"Aw, he's awake"

"Don't touch him, Rarity!"

"I just wanted to cover him up with the blanket a bit more, that's all! He looks cold!"

Discord blinked a few times, and then opened his eyes. He wasn't in the park anymore, he was in the hospital's nursery in Ponyville, a quiet little town in Equestria. There, staring above him, were six ponies, two pegasi, two unicorns, and two earth ponies. Discord remembered them as the ponies that defeated him not too long ago. The last thing he remembers was being encased in his stone imprisonment. Where am I, Discord thought. He was still dazed from his nap

"Where did you find him, Dash?" Twilight Sparkle said, staring at the baby in the crib.

"He was crying in the park. Right near the Discord statue. The only thing was, the statue wasn't there. All I found was what looks like a baby Discord-looking thing. Do you think...?" Rainbow Dash said, hovering over Discord.

Fluttershy walked over to the baby and smiled. "He is very cute," She said as she looked down at Discord. "A lot cuter than him as a grownup." She remembered him as a full grown adult. Applejack was still a little skeptical about the baby. "Ah ya sure he aint just playin' a trick or two on us?" She said. "The princess is going to explain more in a few minutes. She is running late for some reason..." Twilight said with a worried look on her face.

Nurse Redheart, one of the nurse ponies, walked in to the nearly empty nursery. The nursery was emptied in case Discord got "out of hoof'. The white nurse held a baby bottle. She trotted over to Discords crib, and looked at Twilight. "In all of my years of being a nurse here, i have never seen a draconequus. This is completely new. What do they even eat or drink?" She giggled a bit. "I just poured milk in this baby bottle." Redheart looked down at Discord, but he was gone!

The ponies panicked at the sight of missing Discord. Fluttershy heard noises in the back of the nursery. She looked to find Discord in the shelves, playing with the cotton swabs and the shots. Nurse Redheart picked him up, and put him in the crib. He giggled lightly and sat down. "Sweetheart, it's time for your shots!" She said cheerily as she fixed up a shot filled with an oddly colored green liquid. "This is so he won't get sick or die or anything like those extremities." She said. She injected this liquid into the baby draconequus's arm. He let out a light scream as tears began to stream down his face. The nurse put the bottle back into his mouth. He hushed and rolled over on his side. "That shut him up." The nurse said, waving goodbye to the ponies.

"What the hay was that weird liquid?" Rainbow Dash asked, still hovering over Discord.

After a few minutes of talking about this mystery, Princess Celestia walked in. She looked at Discord, concerned. "Discord, you silly fool." She said. Discord look at her, then started crying. She used her magic to lift him up out of the crib. She held him there for a minute in the air and played with him for a minute to calm him down. Pinkie Pie helped as much as she could, but she couldn't seem to get him to shut up. Twilight spoke up over the crying baby. "What happened to Discord?" She said as loud as she could. Celestia set Discord down and looked at her faithful student. "I made him like this so he can prove he has changed. See, he pleaded to me to give him one more chance. He specifically said he would do absolutely ANYTHING. So, I decided, if he cannot cause too much trouble while he is a baby, I will turn him back to normal."  
The princess said, still fiddling with the baby. Everyone understood now. Discord finally hushed after Celestia started rocking him. He dozed off once again. "The only problem is we have no one who can take care of him." Celestia continued. She looked at the six hopeful ponies. "Girls... I have an idea."

The girls turned to the big and beautiful princess. "You know Discord can't be left in the nursery alone like this. The nurses are far too busy to take care of him. One of you should care for him." Celestia spoke in a whisper to prevent Discord from awaking. "All of us can!" Twilight said rather loudly, waking baby Discord. He sat up and let out an ear-piercing cry. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The mares in the room covered their ears with their hooves as fast as they could. "Arghh," Rainbow Dash moaned. "Discord, shut the hay up."

Celestia quickly took action as she used her magic to make Discord fall into a deep sleep again. The mares uncovered their ears and put their hooves down. "Thank yah, Princess." Applejack said, tipping her hat as she bowed. Princess Celestia gave her a slight smile. "Why don't you girls leave and go to the gift shop while I have a word with Discord?" Celestia asked. "They have a gift shop here?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She loves giving gifts to anyone who she comes across. "Of course they do, darling!" Rarity remarked with the usual smile and glamour.

Twilight led her five friends out of the nursery as Celestia locked all the doors that led in and out of the nursery. She looked at sleeping Discord and gave him a stern look. "Discord, wake up." She spoke loud and clear. She used her magic to fully transform him back into adulthood. He looked over himself, and a wicked smile grew across his face. He looked at the alicorn and smiled. Celestia wasn't influenced by his evilness at all.

"Discord... do you know why you're like this?"

"Oh sweet Celestia, how I missed you."

"Discord, please listen."

"Fine then. Why did you make me into a baby again? This is the lamest punishment you have ever done in your life. I've seen ponies that have been in worse punishments for robbing the town bank or killing another pony. But transforming me into a baby again? Those were the best years of my life! Oh, what a punishment!"

"I made you into a baby draconequus until you can prove to me you have changed."

"Oh no! That is SUCH a scary thing, being tiny again."

"I haven't finished. If you don't reform soon, you will be executed."

"You don't mean..."

"You will be killed, Discord. I am serious"

"You wouldn't dare, Princess..."

"...I would"

"I CAN change, Princess. Watch"

And with that, Discord was transformed back into the bright and happy baby he was before. Princess Celestia did feel a bit bad about Discord being killed if he doesn't change, but it was not her choice. It was either kill him, or let him take over Equestria like he did before.

She called the girls back in to be on their way with Discord.

It was only for his good.

The ponies decided they would take Discord back to Fluttershy's home and they would all sleep over her house until this whole situation was over. As the fillies walked back to Fluttershy's home, baby Discord looked around. He was still trying to figure out this whole situation he was in still. He still had many questions. He forgot the littlest things, like how to talk, fly, walk, use his magic properly, and even how to eat. This was gonna be hard to get used to.

Fluttershy unlocked the door to her small house and let her friends in. Discord was amazed by the new environment he was in.  
"Aw, look at him!" Rainbow Dash cooed. She tickled the baby draconequus. Discord rolled around and giggled like crazy, bumping himself into a nearby plant. "Eeep!" Fluttershy squeaked and ran to catch the falling vase. She caught it in her hooves just in time. "Girls, we need to keep Discord in order so he can be turned back into regular Discord!" Twilight spoke up louder over all the commotion happening.

"C'mon, Twi, it'll be fun!" Applejack shouted as she cuddled Discord. Discord laughed as he rolled around. Pinkie Pie looked down with her big blue eyes and a smile on her face. "Ooohh, look at the little baby whatever-you-are!" She said in a baby voice as she also tickled him. Twilight, still worried, noticed he wasn't all that bad. For an evil god that almost ruined Equestria as they know it, he is a cute baby.

The time seemed to fly by because what seemed like a few minutes turned into a few hours. It was bedtime for everyone, including Discord. Of course, though, he wasn't tired. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh no… DISCORD!" Rarity screamed. She stumbled over papers thrown everywhere. Rarity covered her head with her hoof just in case.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy whispered while a few things fell of her shelves and shattered.

"Someone grab him!" Pinkie Pie said, trying to catch him.

The six mares ran to catch Discord. Twilight tried to use her telekinetic powers to catch him. She got him in her grasp and she led him towards a crib Fluttershy kept. She was always prepared for whatever life throws at her, Twilight gently put down Discord as the others looked at her with amazement. He was still screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing the toys the mares got for him. Rarity scowled at him when his back was turned away from her. "Ah guess he aint gonna wanna sleep..." Applejack remarked. "Well, he needs to sleep. Its 9:30 at night and a growing draconequus needs his sleep..." Twilight said trying to calm him down. Rainbow Dash flew above his crib to the other side, where she looked at him straight in the eye. "Discord, I know you aren't really tired, but you gotta sleep. Got it? If you don't sleep, I am gonna hurt you." Dash said. Fluttershy sternly looked at her. "You are NOT going to hurt the poor baby." She said. She hummed a tune to try to calm down the screaming baby.

Hush now, quiet now,  
it's time to lay your sleepy head.  
Hush now, quiet now,  
it's time to go to bed.

Discord stopped screaming for a second and looked at Fluttershy. She gave her usual light smile. He laid himself down as Pinkie Pie covered him up with a light blue blanket from Fluttershy's closet. "Oh, how adorable!" Rarity squealed as Applejack quietly shut his temporary bedroom's door. "Ah know. Didja see how he looked at Fluttershy when she sang?" Applejack replied. Fluttershy lightly blushed. "Aw, it was nothing, just a method I use to calm down animals. I sing to them." Fluttershy said. "Well, girls, I am beat. What about the rest of you?" Twilight said. The girls nodded as a few of them yawned. The six of them walked towards Fluttershy's bedroom, where five sleeping bags were arranged neatly on the floor. Each of them claimed a bag with the exception of Fluttershy. She climbed into her own bed. Besides, it was her house and her room. The girls unpacked their suitcases and took out their belongings. Twilight slipped on her eye mask but didn't let it cover her eyes completely. Rarity hung up her pink fluffy robe on one of Fluttershy's hooks on her closet door. She placed a whole bunch of soft pillows and blankets down on the floor as each of the ponies took a few. The rest of them were hers to use.

Each of the ponies quickly tucked themselves in and looked around. "I could get used to living here for a few weeks." Dash said to her friends. "Me too. I love you guys so much!" Pinkie said loudly, but not enough to wake Discord in the other room. The others said 'I love you' back and they kept on talking about the situation they were in. "Ah still aint believe we gotta take care of Discord after what he's done to us and Equestria." Applejack stated, shuffling around under her sleeping bag. "I know it's tough, but were doing Celestia a favor." Twilight said in response. "I think we should be getting some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be harder than today." Fluttershy said. They all said their good nights as Fluttershy shut off the lights. It took only a few seconds for the girls to each doze off into sweet slumber.

Hours later, moonlight shone in through the curtains and made a reflection on Fluttershy's wooden floor. Back in Discord's room, Discord was shockingly still awake. He rolled around and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Fluttershy gave him a stuffed teddy bear to sleep with so he didn't feel so alone. He cuddled it tightly as he looked out at the bright moon shining outside. He was thinking about what Celestia said to him. Kill him? What the hay was she thinking? Just turn me back into stone, Discord thought to himself. He thought of how to show the Princess he has officially changed his ways. What does she mean by that anyway?

Discord refused to sleep until everything was solved in his mind. Maybe he needed to learn the basics of living: walking, talking, flying, using magic properly, etc. But how can he do that? The poor baby had no idea.

After a few minutes of hard thinking and problem solving, Discord fell asleep while holding his stuffed bear. The blanket still covered him and the moon still shone with glory outside.

He would think about his problems later.

The sun shone in through the same curtains moonlight shone in hours ago. The birds outside chirped with delight, waking up the six mares that slept soundly throughout the night. Rarity was the first to wake up. Her beautiful purple eyes opened, and for a split second she forgot where she was. She quickly recognized where she was as Fluttershy's bedroom. Next to her was her rainbow-haired friend who was still asleep. On her other side, Twilight Sparkle rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled at Rarity, who sent a smile right back at her. "Good morning, Twilight." Rarity whispered. "Morning, Rarity." Twilight responded. One by one, the girls woke up and said their good mornings to each other. Fluttershy climbed out of her bed and neatly set it up so it looked like no one ever slept there in the first place. She was always really neat and tidy.

In the other room, Discord was still fast asleep. He was so still and peaceful. The ponies would take turns waking him up. Fluttershy would be the first. Discord heard his door creep open and in walked the yellow pegasus. She gave the young baby a reassuring look as Discord looked up at her. He giggled a bit when she lifted him up onto her back and the two of them walked out of the room. He held onto her wings tightly to prevent him from falling off her back. The other ponies were in the kitchen. It was a hidden talent of Rarity's that she could cook. She made grass pancakes on the oven while the other mares had a seat at the kitchen table. Pinkie Pie put her frizzy pink in a ponytail as she waited for her pancake. "How much time do you have left until the pancakes are done?" Pinkie impatiently said. Grass pancakes were her favorite flat breakfast food. Rarity poured more batter onto the pan as she yelled back at Pinkie that they were far from done. "I should shower then." Pinkie Pie said as she got up and lazily stumbled into the bathroom to shower. Moments later, Fluttershy walked in with Discord still clinging on to her back. Twilight took Discord off Fluttershy's back and placed him in a high chair that Fluttershy also had. "Where did you get all this baby stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy. "Well, I do take care of young animals, sometimes they might need to stay the night here. You know how I am always prepared!" Fluttershy said, pulling out baby food from the top of a cabinet. She flew down to Discord and opened up the can of simple baby food. It was really meant for baby bears and other large creatures, but Fluttershy doubts they make draconequus food. They were a rare species.

Discord stared at the opened can of food. He still had no idea what it was. Fluttershy took out a spoonful of the beige mush and showed it to Discord. "Open wide, sweetheart!" Fluttershy said as she brought the spoon slowly towards Discord's mouth. He decided to try it. He opened his mouth to let Fluttershy place the food in his mouth. Shockingly, Discord liked the sweet mixture. He giggled and clapped his tiny paw and claw together. This made the ponies smile and laugh.

Pinkie Pie walked in with her hair puffy as usual. She saw Fluttershy feeding Discord and looked at Rarity putting the pancakes on a plate and serving them. She hopped back into her chair and took a very large pancake off the serving platter. Rarity sat down and grabbed one. Rainbow Dash took one, then looked at Discord, who was enjoying his bear food. "Do ya think Discord would like these pancakes?" She asked Fluttershy. "Ah don't think we should give him any, in case he gets sick or somethin'" Applejack said, while taking a large bite out of her pancake. Fluttershy nodded in agreement with Applejack. "After he is full, I can take a pancake." Fluttershy said. Discord grabbed the spoon out of Fluttershy's hoof and licked it clean. "I think he likes the food!" Twilight said. The mares laughed. Discord looked at them with a confused look, wondering what they were laughing at.

Rarity volunteered to clean up the kitchen and Twilight volunteered to clean up Discord while Fluttershy took a shower on account that she was covered in baby food. Twilight placed Discord on Fluttershy's couch and sat next to him. "You know, Discord, you are kind of adorable!" Twilight said. She tickled his furry burgundy stomach. He let out a few loud laughs and he swung his feet in the air. Twilight also laughed at how adorable he really was. Twilight lifted her hooves away from Discord and he sat up. Discord sat up, walked over to Twilight, and hugged her. Discord, the god of chaos, the one who almost destroyed Equestria, just gave Twilight Sparkle a hug. Twilight felt a tear come to her eye and a smile grow across her face. She wrapped her arms around the tiny baby and she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Discord coming off him.

A few minutes after the hug, the other mares walked in. Twilight decided to run back to her treehouse to check on Spike. Pinkie Pie was headed back to Sugarcube Corner to get some more baking supplies for future meals together. Rarity was going to get some more pillows and blankets. The others would go out on the town and go shopping for Discord and for food. Before Rarity left for her boutique, she grabbed a baby blue scarf and wrapped it around Discord. Even though it was spring, it was still too cold for one to go out without at least a little protection from the elements outside. She gave Discord a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door. "You guys ready to go?" Dash said while standing near the door. Applejack and Fluttershy led Discord outside on a leash in case he was to escape. If he got tired during the walk through the small village of Ponyville, Fluttershy volunteered to carry him for the duration of the trip. "Yep, were ready!" Applejack said as she led Discord the way to Ponyville. Fluttershy nodded to him, letting him know it was okay to walk. Her and Rainbow Dash flew above Applejack, who held the leash, as the four of them made their way to Ponyville to do some shopping.

The square wasn't too far away from Fluttershy's house. It took Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Discord a few minutes for them to trot down to the square. The Ponyville citizens had no idea on how to react to someone carrying a baby draconequus throughout the village. Discord remembered Ponyville perfectly. He remembered the buildings and the ponies that lived in them. He remembered the same faces that passed him. He even knew some names: Lyra, Bon-Bon, Cheerilee, Roseluck, even Derpy Hooves. He remembers her funny crossed eyes and how she delivered mail to the ponies of Ponyville. Derpy handed a letter to Roseluck and then flew away, out of everyone's sight. It must be hard to be a mailpony with crossed eyes.

Applejack read off the list of stuff they needed to get. "We needa go to the market and get some fresh fruits for the pie Pinkie said she was gonna make," Applejack said, licking her lips. She loved Pinkie's Pie. They were close to perfection. Everypony loved them. "Ah can go get the fruits. But ah suggest one of y'all take Discord. He might take somethin' that don't belong to him." She handed the leash to Rainbow Dash. She landed on the cobblestone ground so she can be closer to Discord. Applejack ran towards the market, leaving the 3 others to decide what they will do. "We should maybe go to the Fillies R' Us and get some baby supplies. He is about the size of a foal, if you ask me." Rainbow Dash said. The leash was tied around her front leg. Fluttershy was still hovering above them.

The girls and Discord walked over to Fillies R' Us, a store that carried only items for foals and fillies. They walked in. Fluttershy has been in there countless times. To Rainbow Dash, it was like walking through a whole new world made of diapers and bottles. The trio walked through the store, picking off items from the shelves. Fluttershy seemed to know where everything was while Rainbow Dash was completely confused at how everything was set up. When they were finally finished, they headed over across the store to the checkout counter. A light pink mare with a dark blue mane was at the register. The girls put up the items onto the treadmill as Discord watch the stuff roll by. He was fascinated at the moving objects, and reached out to try to grab the baby rattle Fluttershy grabbed for his entertainment. But before he grabbed it, it was put inside a shopping bag and hidden from Discord's view. The girls paid for the purchases and grabbed the bags with their mouths. They led Discord out of the big store and into the square.

Meanwhile, Applejack carried a bag filled with multiple fruits and vegetables of different varieties. She just finished her shopping when she found Dash, Fluttershy, and Discord walking past her. She ran towards them to join them while yelling their names. They looked at her, and then they kept walking along with her.

When they got back to Fluttershy's house, Twilight and Rarity were back. Pinkie Pie, though, was absent. The others figured she was stuck in the traffic of the square or still at the popular bakery. She usually took her time. Rainbow Dash disconnected Discord from the leash. Once he noticed he was free, he crawled over to the couch where Twilight was sitting. Twilight picked him up without hesitation. She placed him in her lap and lightly kissed him on the top of his tiny head. Twilight was starting to really enjoy his presence. She couldn't stand his adult form because of what he did. But his baby form wasn't so bad. "Hey, would one of you girls like to help me with putting the food and other stuff away?" Fluttershy called from the kitchen. "I can gladly put the stuff away, darling!" Rarity called back. She headed off into the kitchen while the others continued to hang out in the living room. Rarity saw Fluttershy, grabbing many cans at once and placing on the food shelf of her cabinet. "You can hand them to me. I can put them away." Fluttershy said in her usual whispered voice. "Anything for you, dear." Rarity said as she grabbed a hoof-full of bear food cans. "Chicken, deer…wait, they have…" Rarity examined a can of food for a second. Her eyes widened. "Cat…flavored…" Rarity looked at the can with a freaked out look. "That is utterly DISGUSTING!" She said, handing the can to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at the can, noticed it was cat-flavored, and then put it away on the shelf. "I could never imagine eating my poor Opalescence! She is my little baby darling!" Rarity fantasized about her beautiful cat. It was a pearl white Persian cat that had grace and elegance. It was the Rarity of cats, so it was perfect for Rarity. Sweetie Belle promised to care for her while she was gone.

After the cans were stacked neatly in their shelves, Rarity and Fluttershy walked back into the living room. Twilight was playing with Discord, who seemed to enjoy her presence. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing cards, and Pinkie Pie was watching them with curiosity. She never understood card games because they were too boring to try to understand.

Rarity sat down on the couch next to Twilight and she looked at Discord. He was lying down on the couch. Twilight was reading her new favorite book, "How to Control your Dreams." She read any book her hooves came in contact with every chance she got. Applejack threw her cards on the table and stood up on her hind legs. "AH WIN!" She yelled. Discord clapped his paw and claw together and giggled. His giggle was a high pitched squeal and he usually rocked back and forth when he giggled. Rainbow Dash shot a mad glance at Discord and then back to Applejack. "This is the third time in a row. No need to be so rude about it." Rainbow Dash hissed. Applejack gave a slight laugh at her and put the cards back in the drawer by the couch.

For the rest of the day, the girls hung out and Discord kept being, well, Discord. They were growing on Discord. It seemed he was becoming more and more like them.  
He was becoming a better person.

"Girls... I think it's time we train Discord. He is getting a lot bigger!"  
"Is he ready?"  
"I think so!"

Twilight looked at Discord. Two full glorious weeks have passed, and Discord is definitely getting bigger. Not too much in size, but he is nearly outgrowing the crib and he is trying to create words. But, unfortunately, he can't seem to form them correctly. He frequently flaps his tiny wings and he can barely walk. It was time to train Discord.

Fluttershy laid out a blanket and some pillows so Discord wouldn't get too badly bruised. Rarity got a tiny video camera out of her purse and gave it to Rainbow Dash to film since she promised she would record the important moments. They have nothing recorded so far, but that was all going to change soon. Applejack brought in Discord on his back and put him down on his hind legs. He stood for a second and wobbled, but he quickly got the hang of it. Rainbow Dash recorded him as he tried to move his legs while the others stood on the couch cheering as loud as they possibly could. Fluttershy went to get the girls some water in the kitchen, but kept a close eye out for Discord. She couldn't dare miss Discord's first steps.

Discord still had his state of mind, but he forgot how to walk, fly and talk. Those abilities were erased when the spell that made him like this was cast upon him. His thoughts, though, have stayed with him throughout this whole adventure. Even if he was incapable of doing his normal antics, he still had the mind of grown Discord. But he was beginning to have a soft spot for the same Elements of Harmony that defeated him.

Discord held on to Applejack for a few seconds. Rainbow Dash was catching his every move still on her camera. Fluttershy came back with six filled glasses of water and placed them on her side table. Rarity picked hers up with a ladylike fashion and took small sips so the water did not get all over her white fur and purple mane. Discord looked at the ponies cheering from the couch and noticed how much they wanted him to walk. He gained a little bit of confidence and started to waddle to Twilight, who held her hooves wide open for him to walk into. He smiled at her and showed off his tiny fang growing in.

"You can do it, Discord! Come to mommy!" Twilight Sparkle beckoned to him in an unusually cheerful voice. He was determined to please her and the others. He took one step and wobbled a bit. He took his other foot and moved it in front of the other. He tried his hardest to keep his balance since he tried not to hold onto Applejack for support. He stretched out his hands to also help him keep himself straight up.  
He was doing it. He was walking!

He ran right into Twilight's arms and embraced her. Everyone got emotional and hugged the young Discord. Is this what love feels like? Discord was never loved like this. No one ever cared about him like these mares did. It was a joyous feeling. He felt like he could fly. But he had to learn how to fly too.

Next the girls were to teach him how to talk. Rarity decided she would teach him how to form actual words instead of the usual muttered slurred noises that Discord created when he tried to talk. Rarity sat him down on the same blanket where he learned how to walk and started out simple.

"The first words I will teach you are going to be our names. Can you say 'Rarity'?" Rarity said. She held out her pearly white hoof and Discord put his paw on it. "Wawiteh" Discord said. "No, 'Rarity'." Rarity said. "That was close though. I will guide you, young one." She kissed him on the cheek and continued on with her lesson.

It took a few hours, but Discord managed to say Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. He also learned simple words and phrases such as 'hello,' 'I love you,' 'I am hungry,' 'excuse me', and 'I am tired.' Discord was so pleased with himself. Another big accomplishment for him today. His magic he would have to learn on his own because magic is a personal thing; it can't just be taught like in a schoolhouse. It's special to anypony and it's personal. As for flying. Rainbow Dash would have to teach him with Fluttershy. But Rainbow Dash said she would because she wants him to be a fast flyer like she is.

Rainbow Dash and Discord stood high on a cloud far above Fluttershy's house and near Cloudsdale. Discord had safety pads strapped on his knees and elbows and had a helmet in case he falls to his near death. He was truly excited to learn how to fly from one of Equestria's best flyers. He was ready for this moment.

"Alright, now it's really easy. You know, learning how to fly. Flap your wings in a steady pace to go higher or fly in a straight line. If you want to go down, tilt your nose down and hold your wings out to your side to glide. Got that, small fry?" Dash said, placing goggle over her magenta eyes as Discord copied her by putting on his mini glasses. Dash smiled at him and grew a bit closer with each second. Of course she trained Scootaloo, but Discord was different. She forgave him in her mind for the chaos he caused to her friends and home. "Watch me first, small fry." Rainbow Dash said to Discord.

The cyan pegasus opened her feathery wings and stepped forward off the edge of the cloud with her left hood. She leaned in her head as if she were to pounce like a wild lion. She took a leap and dove through the puffy white clouds and swirled around. Discord remembered the pegasi that moved the clouds and how he destroyed them. The thought of how evil he was sickened him. Interrupting his thoughts, Rainbow Dash flew back up to the cloud and motioned him to go. He jumped and spread his tiny wings and he flapped with such pride. He was flying for the first time, or what seemed like it. Rainbow Dash kissed him and as they flew back to Fluttershy's house to talk about his new achievements.

That night it was warm outside. The girls tucked in Discord and told him how proud they were to have him in their family and how incredible he was today. As the girls left, Twilight Sparkle stopped in her tracks and turned to Discord. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Listen, Discord, if you can remember why this whole mess happened in the first place, how you almost brought down Celestia's empire and destroyed Equestria, let me just say that I am glad you are like this. I have grown so close to you. I forgive you." Twilight kissed him and covered him up with his blanket. She walked towards the door, but turned to look at Discord. He was so peaceful in his crib. She closed the door as quietly as she could and walked to find the other girls wherever they were.

Months were passing now in Equestria and Discord was becoming a fine young man. The girls were still together in the house and still having fun adventures with Discord. He was truly reforming and growing up. By now he was almost as tall as the girls and growing a bit more each day. The mares loved Discord and they forgave him completely.

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia looked at his progress. Surely though, she was seeing an improvement with him. His manners were clearly perfected because of the help of his wonderful and supportive six "mothers." She sent letters to her faithful student Twilight about how she sees Discord as a nicer being and tells her to keep up the good work in caring for him.

In the process of these months, Discord has outgrown his crib and now he has a regular bed. He is a full 2 years old and it has been a full year since they first got to care for him. The only problem was he was not allowed out in public as much as he wanted because Ponyville has yet to forget the dreadful day in which chaos reigned. But one pony they know could be trusted: Lyra Heartstrings.

Lyra was a close friend of Twilight. They went to magic school together and they talked all the time ever since. She waved to Twilight whenever she was in the square and Twilight stopped to talk to her. The other five grew to like Lyra too. Lyra even came over one day and met Discord before he grew up to what he became now. She has yet to see the new Discord.

Discord sat on the couch and was playing with Twilight when the others walked in. Tonight was the Grand Galloping Gala and Discord had to stay home with a babysitter. He, shockingly, was perfectly fine with this. "My dress is gonna look fantastic! Thanks Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said as she did her usual hop. She bounced into the kitchen to get some water when Fluttershy walked out with her hair in a messy bun. "So girls, when do we get ready for the Gala?" The yellow pegasus asked. She obviously was excited for the Gala. "I think we should get ready now, it's in two and a half hours!" Dash said as she flew into the bedroom to change. "What about me?" Discord said. He knows he wasn't invited to the Gala. Celestia did this on purpose to see how he treats other ponies. "What ARE we gonna do about Discord?" Twilight asked and expected someone to answer knowingly, but no response. "Why don't we call a babysitter?" Pinkie recommended. The girls thought about it, and they accepted the idea. Pinkie Pie quickly got on the phone with none other than Lyra. Then the other girls went into the other room to prepare for the night ahead of them

The girls were just walking out the door hours later when Lyra trotted up to the house and entered. Discord and Lyra were close friends when Discord was tiny. He hasn't seen her since then, so he would be pretty excited to see him. "Lyra!" Discord ran to hug his unicorn friend. The two embraced as Rarity went over the list Fluttershy made of stuff about Discord. She made sure she put down his dietary recommendations, his bedtime, and any random thing she had the chance to jot down. She had to make sure he was properly cared for.

The girls left moments later. Discord laid down on the couch as Lyra followed. The two turned on the TV and relaxed. "So, Lyra how is Bon-Bon?" Discord asked. He knew about how Lyra and Bon-Bon were dating, but he did not get the whole concept of love yet. "Oh, she's very good! We walk out on the town every night and just gaze at the stars glistening above us. I am really in love with her." Lyra said as her face lit up with redness. "If you love her, marry her!" Discord said, putting his paw on Lyra's front hoof. "I wish I could, but I am extremely nervous!" Lyra said. Discord saw tears forming in her eyes. "Why?" Discord was feeling a bit sad for the poor pony. "Well, I love her. She is the perfect pony for me. But a wedding is a lot to handle. And Bon-Bon's family doesn't particularly…well…um…like me. They practically despise me. Her parents wanted her to marry a rich stallion and live in Canterlot. But she's stuck with poor me. I barely make it by on the money I have now!" Lyra burst into tears. Discord noticed how tears were running down his face as well. "I don't think it should matter what her parents think. You love her! Go for her!" Discord said. His voice wavered a bit and he got choked up. He felt terrible for Lyra. "Thanks, Discord. I wish it was that easy." She embraced Discord. He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them sat there and hugged. Once they released, the two of them decided to get some daisy sandwiches and some pop soda and watch a movie or two.

"Where do you keep the daisies?" Lyra said. She stood on her hind legs and on the stepstool the others use to get food. "Top shelf on the right!" Discord said. He hopped in the chair and slid it so his legs dangled under the table. Lyra was preparing the sandwiches while Discord got the sodas ready. He poured them so they were precisely the same amount. Lyra put the sandwiches on a tray and brought it into the living room. Discord carried the sodas and put them down on the tray that Lyra set down. Lyra took out blankets out of the closet and the two ate sandwiches and drank soda while watching The Real Housemares of Trottingham, Equestria's hottest reality show.

The girls walked in giggling. Lyra left a note saying she had to leave early due to issues with Bon-Bon and said how Discord was the perfect child. Twilight went in to check on him and noticed he was asleep and he was smiling. She kissed him, making sure not to wake him. After she left, he opened his eyes and smiled even wider. This was the perfect night with his best friend Lyra. I wonder what was wrong with Lyra, he thought. He turned over and looked at the bright moon hidden by the clouds as the beauty of the moon sent him to sleep.

Discord rolled over onto his side and let out a moan. The sun shone in through the shades as dust particles dances in the light. "Get up, Discord!" Rarity nagged. He turned over so his back faced the unicorn that stood glaring at him. "Don't make me force you up!" Rarity slammed her foot down out of pure rage. "Get out, Rarity. She gritted her teeth as she lifted him up using her magic. He floated in the air as Rarity dragged him out of bed. He was still clinging on to his blanket and he barely noticed he was floating until Rarity slammed him down on the kitchen table. Rainbow Dash, who was busy brushing her mane at the table, noticed him and yelled at him to get up. Now that Discord was getting older, the mares thought he could start working around the house. "Why did you carry me? Let me sleep in!" Discord said as he got up off the table and stuck his tongue out at the two of them and went back into his room and slammed the door of his bedroom.

"He has quite the attitude now. He called me some very vulgar things the other day!" Rarity said with her ladylike voice. Fluttershy walked in to see the two mares sitting down and went to join them. "Fluttershy, Discord is becoming more and more of a brat and we need to do something." Dash said. She sipped the water she had through a straw as soon as she told her. "I know. But it's natural I guess." Fluttershy responded as she trotted over to the fridge and pulled out a glass of milk. She drank the milk and put the cup in the sink. Discord walked out back into the kitchen and pushed Fluttershy out of the way. He took the cup, noticed it was dirty, and threw it at Rainbow Dash. He went into the fridge and took the whole milk carton and drank it down until there was nothing left. "DISCORD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Rarity screamed. "So what? What are you gonna do about it? You're too prissy to do anything, remember?" Discord said. He stormed out and went into his room. "Wow…" Twilight said. Discord didn't notice her enter moments before he freaked out at Rarity. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were just stunned. Rarity was bawling her eyes out in the living room as Pinkie Pie and Applejack calmed her down.  
The mares gathered in the living room to discuss Discord's actions. Rarity wiped her eyes on a tissue as Pinkie held the box. "We need to do something." Applejack said as she took a sip of her water. Rainbow Dash lowered herself and sat on the couch and crossed her hooves. "He's getting out of control!" Dash said. "We need to give him consequences! Look at me….are my eyes red, Pinkie darling?" Rarity turned to Pinkie. Pinkie nodded at Rarity as Rarity wiped her eyes. Twilight stood up on all fours. "That's it, no more sleeping in for Discord. No TV, no fun, just work. For the next three…no, five months." She said with a confident tone. The girls cheered as Twilight went in to tell Discord his punishment.  
That night, Discord grabbed his backpack. He stuffed his blanket, pillow, and his favorite childhood teddy bear. He opened the window and flew out. He was running away to Canterlot, where he would live for the rest of his life. Forget Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They never loved him in the first place….  
Hours passed and the mare, unaware at the fact that Discord ran away, were starting to worry about Discord. He hasn't left his room in a while; not to eat or go to the bathroom. Usually, he would get up and grab a bag of chips and be on his way by now. Fluttershy noticed the lack of Discord and went in to check on him. "Discord, dinner's almost ready…." Fluttershy whispered. She noticed the empty room and a note on the bed.  
Dear ponies,  
Thanks for doing absolutely nothing for me and grounding me. You have left me no choice but to run away and never come back. I hope you see this note and realize you treat me like a baby still. You don't realize who I am. I'm older and therefore wiser. I can take care of myself. Don't bother looking for me, you will never find me.

~Discord

"What's taking her so long?" Pinkie Pie said. She was eating a cupcake that she made earlier. Just then, Fluttershy ran out of the room with tears running down her face. "He ran away, girls." She sobbed. The girls went into panic more and looked at each other. Tears were gathering in each of their eyes and then they realized this is where the real Discord comes out to play.

The girls decided they would split up into three groups to check Ponyville. They might have to be out all night. Twilight and Pinkie Pie were one team, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were another, and the last were Fluttershy and Rarity. Twilight and Pinkie would look in the Everfree Forest, Applejack and Rainbow Dash would look in the square, and Rarity and Fluttershy would look by the rest of Ponyville. They couldn't lose Discord, or the princes would surely give them a punishment and kill Discord while she's at it.

Discord walked out of Ponyville with his backpack resting on his back. The sun was setting, telling him to keep walking before it's too late. Canterlot was very far away from Ponyville; it usually took the girls a whole 3 and a half hour train trip. By foot and maybe by wings, it might even be a few days. Discord had to keep moving. Nothing could stop him in his tracks. But he had to sleep. But where?

It was officially nighttime in Equestria. The girls had no luck in finding him, so they told themselves they would look in the morning. They went to bed all teary eyed, wishing he was okay. Meanwhile, where Discord was, he gazed up at the dreamy starry night and shut his tired eyes. He heard clopping of hooves on the cobblestone path and the opening and closing of doors back in the village. Ponyville streets were never quiet. Discord eventually went to sleep, but deep inside, he wanted to be in his own bed back at Fluttershy's house. He also missed Twilight's goodnight kisses and Pinkie's bedtime stories. He was homesick, but he had to keep moving before the girls find him. He had to teach them a lesson.

Lyra walked among the town with thoughts racing through her mind as the pouring rain hit her and dripped down her whole body. She thought about what Discord said to her when she babysat him. If she were to marry BonBon, her lifetime love, she would ;lose the trust of BonBon's family. But she wpould be forced to live her life alone if she were to forget about this whole marriage. She couldn't let that happen. She loved BonBon with all her heart.

Meanwhile, Discord shivered as he walked with his blanket wrapped around his body. His stuffed bear was in his arms and was drenched with the rain water. As much as me missed his caretakers, he couldn't go back to them and let them win. Canterlot was waiting for him. It was, until he came across a familiar face.

"Discord, why are you out here all alone?" Lyra said as she hugged Discord. He told her all about what happened and how he ran away from them forever. "Come home with me, Discord, you can stay with me until you decide to go home. Is that okay with you?" She said softly to the poor shivering draconequus. He nodded in reply and the two of them set out to Lyra's house.

Discord has been to Lyra's house countless times. Inside, Lyra had pictures hanging from the walls of her and BonBon and some of Discord and her. Discord lied down on the couch and started to cry. Lyra wrapped him up in a few cozy blankets and cried with him. "Lyra, why are you crying?" Discord said as he hugged her tightly. "Like I said before, Discord, I am at a loss. I don't know if I can finally wed the one I love. I have known her forever and I love her," Lyra cried through tears. Discord stroked her mane. "I am gonna make some warm hot chocolate for the two of us." Lyra got up and trotted into the kitchen. Discord wrapped himself back up and shivered on the couch. The poor baby was freezing and soaked due to the rain. Lyra's house was warm though, so it was only a matter of time.

Lyra returned with steaming hot chocolate. Just what Discord needed; warmness and love. Lyra put the tray on her table as she lapped it up carefully. "I want hands..." Lyra said as she sat up. Discord giggled and hugged Lyra. "I love you, Lyra. You are so nice to me." Discord said choking back tears once again. "Discord, you can stay with me for the night," Lyra replied. Discord released the embrace and smiled. "Follow me, darling." She got up off the couch and walked to her room. "You can sleep next to me. Just don't get any ideas, okay?" Lyra said with a giggle. Discord brought his cup of cocoa along with him and after he had a small sip of it, he laughed.

Back at Fluttershy's place, the girls got back to the house with tears in their eyes. "We...we..." Fluttershy choked out. Applejack hugged her as Fluttershy let out a scream and a cry. Twilight stepped in the house behind and sighed. "Tomorrow, we will call around and see if they find him. Maybe he is safe with somepony else." Twilight said, reassuring Fluttershy. This was going to be a long night for the ponies. They were all heartbroken. What would Celestia say when she learns Discord ran away? It might mean instant death. This would break the girls' fragile hearts. There must be another way,

"Lets just go to bed. We'll find him in the morning." Rainbow Dash said as she let out a loud yawn. Rarity yawned as she watched Rainbow Dash. " I just hope he's okay, the poor baby." She said with pain in her elegant voice. The girls trotted to bed with hopes of finding Discord safe and sound tomorrow.

It was bedtime at Lyra's place, too. The hot cocoa was finished and placed in the sink. Lyra and Discord headed for the bed. The pair climbed into bed and covered themselves with the blanket. Lyra gave Discord a kiss on the head gently as the two went to bed. The rain still pounding hard on the windowsill, it calmed Discord as he dozed off and forgot all the pain he was feeling. Not once did he dream about his old caretakers.

It had been a few weeks since Discord ran away. Lyra kept him safe and sound in her house. Bonbon would occasionally visit the two of them and would stick around to tell stories about her and Lyra that always fascinated Discord. But, even though he loved Lyra and Bonbon, he missed Twilight and the others. He missed when the girls put him to bed and cooked for him. He missed his room and hanging out in there, too. He didn't know how to tell Lyra he wanted to go home. How would he bring it up to her that he was going to leave her? Lyra was the nicest mare in Ponyville. Discord loved her more than anything. That was a lot, coming from the king of chaos.

Lyra was busy in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Discord approached her quietly and poked her. She jumped like she was startled and turned around with her usual gently smile. "Discord! You scared me for a second! What's up?" She asked as she continued to cook. Discord sighed lightly and began to tell Lyra. "Well, you know how I ran away from home, right?" He began, looking down. Lyra stopped and turned around. "You wanna go home?" She said. She placed her hoof on his shoulder and smiled. "It is perfectly fine if you want to go home. I know you must miss the mares. I can definitely call Twilight or one of them to come pick you up. I mean, it's not like you wouldn't miss them. I loved having you here. You can always come back to visit whenever you want to see me, Discord. You're my best friend." Lyra said. Discord smiles. Hearing that he had a best friend made him so happy. He felt like he was going to explode with happiness. Later that day, after the two of them ate spaghetti with rose sauce, Lyra picked up the phone and called over Twilight. Discord just sat on the couch and prepared to see Twilight for the first time in weeks.

It was not long before there was a knock at Lyra's door. She trotted over to the door and surely enough, it was Twilight. "So, Lyra, you found him?" Twilight said, hugging her friend. Lyra smiled and showed Twilight where Discord sat. At first, the two of them just looked at each other. But then Discord sat up and flew as fast as he could as the two of them embraced. Twilight even planted a kiss on Discord's cheek as his face lit up a bright red. He could tell Twilight missed him. "Oh, Discord, we missed you so much! We are so sorry we yelled at you. Thank Celestia Lyra was here to take you in. Who knows what would have happened to you!" She said, not letting go of Discord. He was a few feet taller than her and bigger than her. He had realized how big he had gotten since he last seen her. All that mattered was he was going home.

Discord said goodbye to Lyra and thanked her for everything she did for him. Then Twilight and Discord traveled back home, even though it was pouring rain. Discord hovered over Twilight to keep her dry and happy during the walk. She rambled on about how much the mares missed him and how much her mind raced about what he was going through. Apparently Fluttershy thought he was kidnapped and sold on the black market and Rarity thought he was enslaved by those evil Diamond Dogs. He explained how Lyra took him in and helped him out during those last few weeks. The two talked and talked until they arrived to their destination. Rarity opened the door, and as soon as she saw Discord, she leapt up and hugged him tightly. The other mares noticed and they all had a group hug. "Oh, Discord, you've gotten so…big!" Rarity exclaimed over the excitement. Discord smiled at her. "I know. I don't think I am going to fit in my old bed!" He flew around the living room. Twilight sighed. "I knew this day would come sooner or later." She said, hanging her head down. Everybody looked at her. "What do you mean?" Pinkie said as she stopped hopping up and down. Twilight looked at Discord, who looked just as confused as the others. "Remember how Celestia gave us this responsibility? Discord is probably full grown now. We have…to…" Twilight started to cry. She had grown so attached to someone who once hurt her and her friends. She learned that Discord actually had a heart inside him. Rarity hugged her crying best friend. The others looked at each other as their hearts began to sink. Twilight wiped her eyes and looked at Discord. "Tomorrow I will contact Celestia. I will see if she is ready to see Discord. But for now, how about we all just drink some warm cocoa and talk?" Twilight said. The girls smiled through the heartbreak and headed for the kitchen .

Discord took one long look in the mirror, making sure he looked ready and presentable. This was it. This was his time to shine. Twilight knocked on the door a solid three times. "Discord, you ready? We have to get on the train and go visit the princess soon." Twilight said to Discord. She was dreading this day ever since she grew close to Discord. She never thought that someone who once caused so much evil and chaos could be such a sweet, innocent soul with just the right amount of love. The mares had turned a dark creature into a draconequus who had feelings. He had someone who cared. Although he doesn't remember all the destruction he caused Ponyville before. He turned around to Twilight and caught her in an embrace. "I am going to miss you, Twilight Sparkle. You are my mother. I love you and I will never forget you." He said as a few tears spilled out of his eyes and onto the bathroom floor. Twilight could feel her heart shatter in her chest. "I…I love you too, Discord." Those words escaped Twilight's mouth. She never thought she would ever say that in her lifetime. Applejack, not hearing what they were saying, knocked on the bathroom door. "Are y'all comin'? We gotta get on the train soon! We're gonna miss it!" She yelled with an annoyed tone. Twilight and Discord broke the embrace and headed out of the bathroom one at a time.

The palace walls were tall and filled with many pictures of kings and queens of Equestria before. Even Celestia and Luna sat next to each other as fillies in a few pictures. Some of the pictures hanging on the walls were bigger than the mares themselves. Everyone, even though it seemed as though they were calm on the outside, were nervous on the inside. For Discord, this was life or death. Twilight, on the overnight train ride, explained that if he failed Princess Celestia's test, he would be executed almost instantly. She saw the fear in his eyes. Finally, Fluttershy broke the awkward silence in the room as they headed to visit the Princess.

"I wonder who the mares and stallions are in these pictures. They all look so elegant and fancy. I have never heard of them, though." She said. Although she had wings, she was too nervous to fly. She walked along next to Rarity. She was mumbling to herself about whatever came up in her mind. Fluttershy could tell she was nervous as well. "Ah know. Never heard of any of them." Applejack said as she adjusted her hat that was falling off her head. For the rest of the trip, the mares were silent. Discord wouldn't dare to talk; his heart was racing too fast.

The beautiful Princess Celestia sat in the throne room. She paced back and forth, waiting for her faithful student, her trustworthy friends, and the serpent that once caused her so much grief. She sat down and sighed. She grew impatient until she heard the door swing open and six mares and Discord arrive. Discord looked around at the huge room and the stained-glass windows. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student! My, you look gorgeous today, as well as your friends!" The princess said to Twilight. They bowed in return. "Thank you, Celestia. Great to finally see you, too." She said with a serious tone. She was always serious with the Princess. Celestia got up and examined Discord. She grinned and looked at him. He turned bright red and grew shy. "Discord, oh my, have you grown up. I remember being in the hospital with you. I remember turning you into a baby." She said. The mares watched and would occasionally glance at each other. They were waiting for Celestia to decide Discord's fate. Was he to die? Or was he going to be kept alive and free?

A look on her face made Discord think she had come to her conclusion. "Well, Discord, here is what is going to happen. You were great at the beginning. You fell in love with the girls and they seemed to love you back. But…" Celestia began. The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. She wasn't finished with her sentence yet. She started to trot around the room. "You ran away. You disobeyed the girls, and showed them that you didn't like them. And that, my friend, was a horrible decision. I am terribly sorry, Discord." Celestia looked at the girls and then to Discord.  
The room was silent for a few seconds until Fluttershy, again, broke the silence. But, instead of words this time, with a loud cry. The girls were crying; all except Twilight. She held her head down. They all failed the princess. This was a first for Twilight. Discord looked at Twilight. She noticed this, and raised her head. Their eyes met for one final time. Both pairs of eyes were filled with tears and love. This was like losing your only son. Discord smiled and mouthed 'bye' to his mother. Twilight lost it and hugged Pinkie Pie, who hugged her back. She was crying the loudest.

Celestia readied her horn. She was going to eliminate Discord from Equestria once and for all. He closed his eyes and stood there, ready for his time. He couldn't cry or think anymore. His life was over now, and it was his time to die. He accepted this fate. He waited to hear a zap from Celestia's horn, but instead…  
"STOP!" Discord opened his eyes to see Twilight standing and staring at the princess. Everyone went silent for a minute. Celestia's horn stopped glowing for a second. She looked down at Twilight for a second. It hit Celestia hard in the face; she saw that Twilight loved Discord. Like a son. Even if Discord ran away, she held onto him and believed he would come home to her and the others. The girls truly cared for him. Celestia bowed her head and looked up at Discord. "Discord…I…I'm sorry. You and Twilight can go home, be happy. Forget this happened." She said lightly. She smiled at Twilight and then escorted them all out. Discord sighed in relief as the girls went home to celebrate. Discord was going to be in their lives forever more.

Twilight sat in her favorite chair in her room of scrapbooks. This room was filled with so many memories, more than Twilight's brain and mind could even remember. There were ones from when she went to countless Galloping Galas, one with her friends on various outings, and a special one. This was one with an old friend that she misses each day. Now that Twilight was reaching her final days, she entered this room and would look at this scrapbook. She read each page, saw each picture, and read each caption below it. She remembers how happy she was when she was a mare. There they were: Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and… Discord. Discord was long gone now. So were her friends. She flipped to the last page. Their last picture. The scrapbook ended after this. The last caption ended with "Best friends until the end!" Twilight kept that promise. She witnessed her friends and their funerals. Including Discord, who died in Twilight's arms. She hated that day; she cried for weeks on end until her heart told her to move on. She did eventually.

As her eyes read that last caption, she rested her head and began her eternal slumber.


End file.
